


Now is your turn, Shisui

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enjoy!, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, ShiIta, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: (oneshot) After months of Shisui coaxing Itachi that seeing Itachi make out with a shadow clone would be 'the hottest sight ever', Itachi locks himself into his room to practise.





	

Shisui was an idiot. Itachi thought himself an idiot for listening.

Itachi closed his bedroom door, and he locked it. He kept his two fingers on the key a little longer. When he said he didn't want to be disturbed, the rest of the people in the house generally left him alone. Locking the door was just an extra precaution - but made this moment feel extra forbidden.

Itachi sat down on his bed. _Shisui and his ideas,_ he thought again. Itachi pulled off his shoes. He knew his annoyance wasn't completely without foundation - Shisui wasn't stupid. His boyfriend was clever, clever enough to play him. Itachi’s annoyance was turned to himself. 

Now he was sitting here, with his hands holding his head that was full of of bad intentions.

_Aah, Itachi, I really want to see you make out with a shadow clone. That would truly be one of the hottest things I could dream of!_

_No_ , he had answered time and time again. But last week, he had added in his mind: _not before I practised._

He should make a shadow clone. 

He didn't, it was too embarrassing. He just sat there for gods-knew-how-long. The light changed as the afternoon sun set into a darker tone. The sky  coloured red, and so did the room. Itachi continued to sit still. He thought of giving up this mad plan - until he grew tired of his own standstill. He should get up ( _chicken_ , his pride whispered), or make the clone.

He put his hands together. 

_POOF_. A cloud of smoke appeared. The right side of the bed gained a dent. The grey cloud thinned, and in it was a duplicate. It looked at him.

And they both looked away at the same time.

They put their elbows on their knees. They put their hands on their mouths. They stare at the opposite walls as their cheeks turned red.

"Do you mind?" Itachi asked mirror-Itachi.

The mirror-Itachi used his bangs to block sight of his expression. "...It's embarrassing."

That, Itachi could agree with.

Neither of them was making any move to initiate intimacies. They would sit here all evening, if one of them didn't start doing something. Surprisingly, it was the Mirror-Itachi that spoke up:

"We can take turns," he said. His voice was soft, he spoke in the direction of the wall. "You make a move. Then I do. Now _I_ have thought of this, so it is your turn."

There was a subtle I-don't-want-to-start manipulation in the Mirror-Itachi's voice that made the plans of kissing all the more uncomfortable. 

Itachi didn't want to see himself from odd angles and didn't want to encounter his bad traits like this.

Itachi raised his eyebrows. He sighed. Then he put his hands on the bed to scoot closer. _Your turn._  

Mirror-Itachi turned to him. They locked eyes. Mirror-Itachi raised a hand and put it at Itachi's cheek.

Itachi found that this proximity no longer felt like he was looking at a mirror. Now the shadow clone's presence felt inherently more real, more like a twin brother. Involuntarily, he thought of kissing Sasuke. Kissing himself would be what that would feel like. They looked too similar. They looked different. Suddenly his head was filled with thoughts about Sasuke -indecent thoughts that he thought he'd left behind a long time ago- and he stood still. He couldn't do this so fast.

Mirror-Itachi didn't pressure him.

They sat still on the bed, knees touching. The air between them smelled still vaguely of smoke. The red light made his Mirror-Itachi's black irises seem Sharingan red. It reminded him of how Shisui's Sharingan activated on its own during the most intense moments of sex. Itachi was never sure if the eye activation really happened 'on its own.' It appeared just as likely that Shisui wanted to save some dirty images to his photographic memory as a break from all the murders they recorded in their heads.

Eventually, Itachi put both his hands on Mirror-Itachi's jawline. Now he was done with his turn. It counted as safe. Now Mirror-Itachi could struggle with what to do. 

The shadow clone frowned with discontent, and he began to say, "Sasuke-"

"I was just thinking that," Itachi smiled. He suddenly felt the older brother to this clone. He ran his fingers over the Mirror-Itachi's cheek. He said, "Maybe it's easier if you close your eyes."

Mirror-Itachi closed his eyes. He leaned in a little, cutting the gap distance between their faces in half. Apparently, he couldn't muster more.

Itachi could cross the rest of the distance, or that's what he thought boldly. He had kept his eyes open, and could see the shadows move over the other's face. He could see the hairs that fell over Mirror-Itachi's face. Even from up close, the hairs were as thin as pencil-lines. He brushed them back with his thumb. He brushed his thumb over the lines under the Mirror-Itachi's eyes. Shisui always kissed Itachi's lines, said he loved them. But Shisui loved everything about Itachi.

_It is nice to be loved,_ he thought. 

He closed more distance between their faces, and he looked at Mirror-Itachi's heavy eyelashes and dark eyebrows. Usually Itachi's eyes drew all attention, but not this time. His clone's eyes were closed, and thus Itachi looked at his mouth. There were vertical lines in the lips. They looked soft.

Their noses touched. Then their forehead did.

Itachi and his partner breathed into the space between their mouths. When one breathed in, the other exhaled, until they fund the same pace. The air was warm. They felt tense. 

Cigarettes had always been forbidden in this household, but he smelled it. And when he parted his lips, he imagined nicotine to taste like this on his tongue. He thought of smoked wood. He thought of incense from the temples.

"Kiss me," the other whispered.

But it wasn't Itachi's turn, and it was infinitely easier to keep still. His face felt hot. He closed his eyes too. This was like a first kiss all over again. He felt nervous. 

Where they breathed into each other's mouth, the air grew thin with lack of oxygen. It made him feel a little more out of breath. The light-headedness concentrated on the places where they were touching: feet, knees, hands-on-cheeks, forehead and noses. The tickles and tension collected in his mouth. He wanted to be kissed, he needed to be kissed.

Mirror-Itachi tilted his head a little to the side. Their noses brushed past each other. Their upper lips touched briefly - the sensation was as light as feeling the pop of a soap bubble.

_I can feel the warmth of his lips._ Itachi's heart beat in his throat. He felt the zap in his tummy, and he swallowed. He closed his mouth and opened it again. Their lips brushed.

They were kissing.

They pressed their mouths together more snugly. Mirror-Itachi's lips folded over his own. It felt soft, and warm. He didn't mind this. This was pleasant. He licked his own bottom lip.

His clone saw that as a sign, and licked Itachi's tongue. The feeling of tongue on tongue made Itachi feel almost in-love. There was confetti in his tummy, a blizzard of it. This was nice. He wondered how many ninja had learnt to kiss like this.

Mirror-Itachi opened his mouth. They kissed each other, harder. Tongue moved over tongue, lips over lips. They took turns pushing-forward and accepting those pushes, mouths rubbing together.

He imagined what it would be like in bed, with one like himself. Surely that would be the next thing Shisui would demand.

Mirror-Itachi nibbled his bottom lip. It made Itachi smile.

He thought of laying side-by side in bed with himself. They should be naked, to save time and to save the embaressment of undressing. They would put their hands under the covers to touch one another. They could take turns. His clone would know where Itachi would like to be touched, and with four hands and a mouth down there, it would surely be bliss.

But Itachi doubted he could keep his chakra flow steady during sex when he was already this invested in just kissing. If, the moment right before Itachi would come, the shadow clone would poof out of existence it would be terrible. He only liked orgasm denial when Shisui did it... because then he was sure it would eventually come. Being robbed of climaxing would be torture. If he was going to experiment sexually with his shadow clone, he would need Shisui to be there.

He felt the other's tongue against his mouth.

_Sorry_ , he thought, _I was distracted_. He kissed back. 

When they swirled their tongues together, there were wet sounds. Itachi kissed him harder, and drew him closer. His hand tangled in the other's black hair, he made a fist.

His shadow clone did the same, including the tug on his hair.

It gave a zap of pain and pleasure that went right to Itachi's groin.  It burned there with the threat of possibility. The heat lasted, both at his scalp and at his crotch. Itachi opened his mouth - gasped. 

_Shisui shouldn't see this. NO._

The shadow clone disappeared with a poof.

Suddenly Itachi was alone. At the sudden loss of proximity, the room felt bigger. He turned on, he was trembling, he was coughing from the smoke he inhaled. He put a hand over his mouth. His fingers touched a string of drool that stretched from the corner of his mouth to his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand.

He looked at how the street-lantern light made the drool on his knuckles glisten. He needed to get this under control fast. He switched on the light at the desk. 

He pressed his hands together into a seal. More smoke, he would have to air the room eventually. But he didn't do it right now: he or the clone might make sounds. They could be overheard.

He looked at the shadow clone beside him. His mirror-image Itachi looked back. He seemed just as determined to overcome embaressment. Shisui should see this. After all, he had been the one to come up with this clever plan.

"We take turns," Itachi said. "You make a move, then I."


End file.
